Skater Boi
by Heavens Wrath 15
Summary: Big Bit/Leena fic. One-shot. Uses the Lyrics from Skater Boi, by Avril Lavigne. Follows the song. Takes place when Bit and Leena are 20 years old.


Kay: For your reference, these are the symbols that I'm using to represent what is going on:  
  
"......" - Obvious  
  
'......' - thinking  
  
(......) - Me saying something  
  
~~Lyrics~~  
  
Kay: I needed a short break so I wrote this. Hope you all like. The format is a little messed up. Oh yeah, if any one knows how to make things centered in a fic, then e-mail me, please.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Zoids. I do not own the song Skater Boi, Avril Lavigne does. SO DO NOT SUE! You will get NOTHING. I'm flat broke!  
  
---------------------  
  
~~Skater Boi~~  
  
---------------------  
  
~~He was a boy,  
  
She was a girl,  
  
Can I make it any more obvious~~  
  
A young man, about twenty, sat on the paw of his massive, white lion zoid. He had been talking to it for quite some time, even though everyone thought that he could not communicate with it, they did not understand that the zoid was different.  
  
"Liger," the blond-haired boy said to it, "I think I like Mary Champ."  
  
The liger only looked at his partner in absolute confusion. And growled a 'What?'  
  
"Yeah, I know pal. It's kinda weird to me too. But...I think she likes me. The way she looked at me today. I don't know. But I think I like her back too."  
  
~~He was a punk;  
  
She did ballet,  
  
What more can I say~~  
  
It had been a long hard day trying to convince Harry to come back to his father's company and work. Even though he refused and told her again about his love for the female zoid warrior, she still discovered something new. As she laid in her bed thinking about the sea green eyed warrior, she had finally realized she was in love with him.  
  
"Oh, Bit Cloud. How come I can not stop thinking about you?" the twenty- year-old girl said to no one in particular.  
  
The girl's thoughts were broken when someone entered her room. "Mary, ten more minutes before you go to bed," the man said.  
  
"Okay father," Mary Champ replied.  
  
~~He wanted her,  
  
She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well~~  
  
Dear Diary, I went to talk to Harry today about stopping this nonsense about doing zoid battles. There is no reason why he should be doing them. They are unnecessary and will not get him anywhere in life. He reminded me about the love he had for that useless female zoid warrior who is poorly dressed and has no manners at all. She doesn't love him at all, and yet he constantly says that she loves him. Oh well, I wasn't really thinking about him today. I was thinking about that blond- haired warrior who has somehow managed to capture my heart.  
  
She put down the diary and picked up the phone on the small table next to her bed. She dialed numbers that she knew by heart.  
  
"Hello," came the voice on the other side.  
  
"Hello, it's Mary. Is this Melissa?"  
  
"Yes," replied Melissa.  
  
"I think I'm in love," Mary confessed.  
  
~~But all of her friends,  
  
Stuck up their nose,  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes~~  
  
"WHAT?" was what the person would always reply, "With who?" they would all questioned.  
  
"Bit Cloud," she always said as her heart took another leap.  
  
"That famous zoid's pilot who wears baggy clothes sometimes," they would always confirm.  
  
"That's him."  
  
"Mary," they would say sharply, like a mother to a young child, "unless you want to turn out like your dear brother, Harry, then I suggest that you get over this little crush. He will never be like all of us, he does not even have a future. Unless you want to never see us again then I suggest that you forget about him or forget about us!" they would tell her then hang up the phone.  
  
Mary had called up six of her closest friends and they all responded pretty much the same. She had begun to love Bit Cloud, but she also loved her friends. As she turned off the light, she had come to her decision.  
  
'Friends it is. They are right! Bit does not have a future. He wears baggy clothes that look ridiculous on him. It's just a crush that won't last. However, I still have to convince Harry to come back to work with father.'  
  
~~He was a skater boy,  
  
She said see you later boy,  
  
He wasn't good enough for her~~  
  
The next day, Mary had gone back to Harry's base, but ended up finding him at the Toro's base.  
  
"Harry what are you doing at this filthy base again?"  
  
"Nothing," he said as his face turned a deep crimson color.  
  
"Then there is no point in being here, Harry. You should come home and help out father with the business."  
  
"NO!" he replied for the third time that week. "I'm going to talk to father about this," then went towards his zoid to return to his base.  
  
"Mary?" came a familiar, questioning voice.  
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Cloud," she said as she turned around to see him.  
  
"Um...the name's Bit. You don't have to call me Mr. Cloud."  
  
"Okay, Bit," she said, feeling silly.  
  
"Um...I was...um...I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?" he said with a cherry face.  
  
Mary felt her heart leap onto a high cloud then fall off, smashing into earth on the way down. "I am sorry Bit," she said with great difficulty, and then remembered what her friends said, "I suggest that you do not ask me that again. I have no interest in you at all. You are just a zoid warrior with no future who wears baggy clothes. I am a high-class executive who does not. We wouldn't work together anyways," then walked away from Bit with his heart shattered trying to catch up with Harry. (THAT'S IT! Mary is going down! That litttle two-face bi...Never mind me...keep reading...all will turn out well...*starts looking around for a hammer.*)  
  
~~She had a pretty face,  
  
But her head was up in space,  
  
She needed to come back down to earth~~  
  
Bit walked back into the Toro's base and down the hall, towards his room. He thought about what Mary had said, 'I have no interest in you at all. You are just a zoid warrior with no future who wears baggy clothes.' Each time he thought about it, it only made him feel worse. 'I'll show her,' was the only counter thought he had. His thoughts were disturbed when he hit his teammate and knocked her to the ground.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Oh, Bit. Sorry, I thought you were Brad," she yelled then apologized.  
  
"It's okay," he said with a disheartened voice, extending a hand to help her up, "I should've watched where I was going."  
  
"That's okay," she said grabbing his hand and being pulled up, "besides," a grin formed on her face, "I was looking for you," she said pleased.  
  
"Huh?" was all he could say.  
  
"Haven't you been taking guitar lessons?" she asked, her eyes glittering with knowingness.  
  
"Yeah, why?" he replied with a curious voice.  
  
"We're starting a band, and we were wondering if you wanted to do the equisetic guitar?"  
  
"Sure, Leena. I got nothing else to lose," he said with a new light coming from that closed window of opportunity.  
  
"Thanks Bit," she thanked him, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him, "I knew you would except."  
  
"Yeah," Bit said, hugging her back.  
  
Leena then moved so that she was face to face with Bit, "Are you feeling okay? Is anything wrong?" she questioned with sympathy.  
  
"Nothing, it's just not my day," he replied miserably.  
  
"Okay, see ya in the hanger at eight," Leena informed him as she released his neck from the embrace and walked away with a smile.  
  
"Yeah..." Bit said as he walked towards his room.  
  
~~5 years from now,  
  
She sits at home,  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone~~  
  
It had been five years since Mary had seen or talked to the man that had captured her heart. In that time, many things had changed. Her parent's had accepted someone else for her to love, and for him to love her. His name was Kyle Eckerd. At first, it was perfect, nothing went wrong. They got married the three years later and soon had a child. Unfortunately, Mary came home one day and saw Kyle with someone else (no one can say that she didn't deserve it, that rotten...once again, ignore me...). They immediately were divorced, and she kept the child.  
  
She had been home all day taking care of her 6 month old baby when she finally began to sing to it, "Hush little baby, don't say a word, momma's going buy you a mocking bird..." she sang to her child, but soon stopped as it lay motionless in her arms, asleep.  
  
~~She turns on TV,  
  
Guess who she sees,  
  
Skater boy rockin up MTV~~  
  
She had put her child in its room and tucked it in. She then went back to the living room, grabbed a can of soda, and turned on the television. As she takes in some of the soda, she hears a familiar name from the television.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!" all the soda comes flying out of her mouth when she heard that name. "That's right, our guest band here today is the one, the only, BLITZ TEAM, with that fabulous guitar player, BIT CLOUD, and the lead singer, LEENA TOROS!" all the people in the audience applauded loudly. They were cheering so loudly that Mary could hear the whistles from where she sat.  
  
~~She calls up her friends,  
  
They already know,  
  
And they all got tickets to see his show~~  
  
She listened to the first song they played before calling up one of her old, dear friends. "Hello, Melissa?"  
  
"Hello Mary. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, are you watching MTV right now?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, that Bit Cloud is really good," Melissa commented.  
  
"You already know about him," Mary asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, in fact, we all bought tickets to his next show. Unfortunately, Lindsey is a little under the weather and won't be able to come. So, we have a spare ticket. Would you like to come? His tickets are already sold out even though they have only been on sale for a few hours."  
  
"Um...okay," she agreed dazed.  
  
~~She tags along,  
  
Stands in the crowd,  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down~~  
  
The show finally goes on. The whole stadium is packed with the band's fans, all yelling their favorite member's name, and holding up signs like, "MARRY ME JAMIE!" and "WE LOVE YOU BIT!" and "LEENA! ARE YOU TAKEN?" or "BRAD 4EVER!" The band finally comes out. Bit's on his equisetic guitar, Leena's near a microphone, Brad on the drums, and Jamie with a bass guitar.  
  
"HELLO EVERYONE!" Bit's voice booms. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special person to me," he said walking over to Leena. "She's my teammate," puts his arm around Leena's waist, "friend," looks at her so that his sea green eyes are connected to her violet eyes, "and Love." A pure smile is now plastered on his face as he looks at her while she looks back at him. He then leans towards her ear, covers the microphone on the headset, and whispers so low that only Leena can hear him, "Thank you, for everything you've done. I love you," then kisses her cheek gently and pulls away then walks back to where he was standing with a smile. Leena is now a deep crimson shade.  
  
"So here's our new song," came Leena's voice, which is a little shaken from what she had just learned about the love between her and Bit.  
  
"1,2,3...hit it!" Brad yelled.  
  
The band began to sing as Mary Champ watches in disbelief. She somehow manages to climb through Bit and Leena's love group and make it to the front of the crowd. She stares up at Bit with shock as he sings with Leena.  
  
~~He was a skater boy,  
  
She said see you later boy,  
  
He wasn't good enough for her~~  
  
Bit was so happy to finally tell Leena his feelings for her after five years of waiting; he now wished that he had told her sooner. As he was on stage singing with Leena, he couldn't help but keep a beaming smile at her as she sang. Bit noticed Mary at the front of the stage and gave a sexy wink at her and an evil smile. He still remembered when she told him off. He was so frustration with her, that he badly wanted to shove all his fame in her face and tell her how wrong she was about him, for he was now an accomplished zoids warrior, a famous pop star, and a man in love.  
  
~~Now he's a super star,  
  
Slamming on his guitar,  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth~~  
  
Bit begins to play the guitar harder, causing it to make more sound. Bit, Jamie, and Leena jump up and down on stage, still singing the song happily. Bit looks back down towards Mary again and walks next to Leena, who smiles towards him lovingly. He was famous, and she was there to share it with him. It was the most wonderful moment of his life.  
  
~~He was a skater boy,  
  
She said see you later boy,  
  
He wasn't good enough for her~~  
  
Mary looked up at him with her eyes close to breaking the dam that would let all the water out. She had been wrong about him, and wished that she could go back and take away what she had said to him that one day at the Toro's base five years ago. He may have wore baggy clothes and not have had a future then, but he did now. She wished that she never listened to what her friends had told her not to do and that she had chosen Bit instead of them. They weren't even really friends anymore, so she was mostly all alone with her little child, and a major regret.  
  
~~Now he's a super star,  
  
Slamming on his guitar,  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? ~~  
  
Near the end of the songs, Leena finally notices Mary at the front of the stage looking up at Bit miserably. She walks over to her, cutting off the looking path from Mary to Bit, then puts on one of the most twisted, cruelest, harshest, spitefulness smile ever, before leaning over so that she is a few inches from Mary's face. Her eyes are twinkling in delight at the thought of what she is going to say to Mary. She then sings the next part of the bands song directly to Mary. (The song shortly merges with the story)  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
  
We are more than just good friends,  
  
This is how the story ends,  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be,  
  
There is more than meets the eye,  
  
I see the soul that is inside.  
  
She then straightens up and gives one last malicious smile to an astonished Mary Champ before walking next to Bit. She stands looking at him for a moment. The thought of him made her spine feel the electricity go through, and feel the warm feeling of him next to her in her heart. Without knowledge of what she is saying, she sings the next part of the song directly towards him, even though everyone else can hear.  
  
He's just a boy,  
  
And I'm just a girl,  
  
Can I make it any more obvious,  
  
We are in love,  
  
Haven't you heard,  
  
How we rock each other's world.  
  
(end of song merge with story) Leena puts her arm around Bit's neck and continues to sing the rest of the song while giving warm smiles to all her fans, and Bit giving small winks towards all the women, but not meaning a thing.  
  
~~I'm with the skater boy,  
  
I said see you later boy,  
  
I'll be back stage after the show~~  
  
The band finally finished singing their songs and walked off to the back stage area. Security guards were seen to the side blocking off the large groups of fans trying to get through. Jamie went to his room to give his girlfriend, Pierce, a call because she couldn't make it. (Who would have guessed?) Brad went to find his girlfriend, Naomi, in the large crowds. The Doc went to attempt to get the crowds out so they could leave, leaving Bit and Leena in the backstage area alone with the crowds, begging for autographs, on the side, in view of Leena and Bit.  
  
Leena put her arms around Bit's neck and pulled him close, so that their bodies were touching. "Did you mean everything that you said up there?" she questioned.  
  
Bit put his arms around Leena's waist, pulled her thin body closer to his, and whispered near her ear, again, "Do you think I would lie to you?" then pulled his head away to see the maroon color that was invading Leena's face.  
  
She gave him an extremely pleased smile, and then, there, she saw her. Out of the corner of Leena's eye, she saw Mary in the crowds of people trying to get through, staring at them with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She then returned her attention to Bit and replied, "You could be," with a smile.  
  
"I'll prove it," he said playfully and began to lean towards her. Leena leaned up towards him to meet his lips. As soon as their lips touched, they were hit by blinding lights. All the newspaper reporters were taking a picture of them. At the beginning, it was calm. Leena could feel Bit's tongue against her lips, trying to gain entrance, so she opened her mouth. Their tongues entwined with each other, making the kiss more passionate. Leena pulled away and looked into his heartfelt eyes.  
  
"You really love me?" she questioned innocently.  
  
"If I hated you...I wouldn't have kissed you," he said with a grin.  
  
"You're impossible," she said playfully, "But...I like you that way," then they kissed again, even more passionate than the first time.  
  
After a few seconds, she broke away to look back into his eyes. "I love you, too," only to see his heart-melting smile.  
  
~~I'll be at the studio,  
  
Singing the song we wrote,  
  
About a girl you used to know. ~~  
  
A month went by since that day, and Bit and Leena were closer than ever. They were both in Bit's room, at the studio, on his bed, both sitting cross legged, with a music sheet between the two of them, Bit with his guitar, and Leena with a pen. (HA...some of you thought I was going to put something else huh?)  
  
"Any ideas?" Leena asked.  
  
"Maybe..." Bit said leaning over and putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
"Not that kind," she said laying her head in his chest and looking at the blank music sheet.  
  
"What about that girl I used to know?" he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah..." Leena replied as she began to write the lyrics to their song.  
  
~~I'm with the skater boy,  
  
I said see you later boy,  
  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
  
I'll be at the studio,  
  
Singing the song we wrote,  
  
About a girl you used to know. ~~  
  
---------------------  
  
Kay: Just a short fic. I needed a break from my other story, "Twisted Fate," so I started writing this. To let all you people that like my fic know, the next chapter will be posted soon. It will be a little short, but I think that you will all like it. Oh well, I hope that you all liked this short story. Nothing bad happening to me this time, *Feels something hit side of head* HEY! I NEEDED A BREAK AND ANOTHER IDEA! *Grabs the shoe* GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE......I'm not going to continue. See ya, not literal, *runs after person who threw shoe* 


End file.
